


The Beginning

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was going to be something about Mycroft Holmes to push John over the line...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

If there was going to be something about Mycroft Holmes to push John over the line from "interest" to "I've really got to have you someday, if circumstances allow, preferably fairly soon," he'd have expected it to be something like the mystery of the man or his willingness to listen to John's stories, no matter how mundane, or even his money.

It's not that, though. It's never what you expect, is it? It's the way he says, "Yes, Sherlock. _You will_." It's the way Sherlock backed down. Which bothers John a little because normally he's drawn away from that sort of commanding presence. But this is the man in the three piece suits with the cars and the cameras and the ability to make John all at once feel like an equal and a lesser and someone just very different from Mycroft.

Mycroft's sort of sweet, oftentimes. The way he enjoys being conspiratorial just as much or more as he enjoys being secretive, the way dripping onto his tie once actually seemed to upset him (though he had a back up, and John had been impressed), the way he hums softly to himself (possibly without realizing it) when they're in the car together and are just enjoying a bit of a drive.

Mycroft is delicate. Well, not _Mycroft_ , but his manner is. He's full of precision (to cut down on fumbling) and tact (to cut down on offense), finding the nuances of connotation more important than grammar (unlike his brother), though finding grammar something to be respected, upheld, and even appreciated, for its guidance and tradition and ubiquity.  

That's why John likes the firmness, the rightness when Mycroft says Sherlock will, because delicate touches are worth trusting if there's heat and thought behind them, and an air of authority is worth listening to if there's a care put into how one exerts it.

And he likes that Mycroft didn't lie. Sherlock backed down, like he said. No empty promises made, no awkward or diplomatic (or both) apologies necessary.

And that Sherlock backed down, that was something in itself. Mycroft has wisdom, most of the time, which is worth respecting. He has conscientiousness, which is worth respecting. Hell, he has respectability. John feels good, being seen with him. He feels good being seen with Sherlock too, for very different reasons.

To John, it was almost as if the man had told his brother, "Yes, Sherlock.  _You will,_ " and ended the thought with, "You will watch your flatmate fall for me. This is just the beginning."


End file.
